


In this Soft Moment, I'm Melting into You

by pinksense



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksense/pseuds/pinksense
Summary: Time alone in the dorm is a rare commodity, and neither of them are keen on wasting an opportunity to sidle up in each other’s warmth in the tiny bottom bunk bed with Yeonjun’s name attached to it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	In this Soft Moment, I'm Melting into You

**Author's Note:**

> satan just called and said there’s a special place in hell reserved for ao3 user pinksense
> 
> this was supposed to be just an innocent kiss scene written as an exercise to help a friend w/ writing...but things happen so so unexpectedly life is so unpredictable ha ha ha boys are so boys
> 
> please check the tags. you've been warned~

“Hyung.” Soobin starts, nice and coy. “Can we, maybe, kiss?” He continues, a gentle staccato that’s a lot like music to Yeonjun’s ears. Who was he to deny such a request?

Yeonjun’s eyes trace the curves and silhouettes that perfectly contour Soobin’s face until his gaze settles on his lips. He’s been wanting to kiss him all day, and each fleeting moment has led up to this right here. He thinks Soobin didn’t even need to ask because kissing him is all Yeonjun ever thinks about when they’re this close. So he leans in, eyes fluttering closed as soon as their lips meet. 

Soobin’s lips are soft like clouds, and Yeonjun thinks so because the sensation takes him so high up that he feels like he’s touching the clouds. And it’s not long before he’s aching to  _ taste _ them too. His tongue sweeps along the plumpness of Soobin’s lips, and the way the younger male mewls in response has gears in his head turning like clockwork. His hands slip easily underneath Soobin’s shirt as he pulls him closer by the waist, but his fingers must be cold because he feels the younger male shudder from his touch. Well, that or he’s feeling way too many things at once. Yeonjun can definitely relate.

He’s a little more persistent now, head angling for better access to Soobin’s lips, while Soobin is a little more welcoming, mouth parting just enough for Yeonjun’s tongue to make an entrance. He can still taste the sweetness of the gummies Soobin had been munching on earlier in his mouth, and it’s a taste he’s not averse to. He briefly wonders if Soobin could learn to like the taste of mint chocolate if it’s from his mouth, and the thought makes his toes curl.

Yeonjun feels Soobin’s grip tighten on his shoulder when he makes the bold move of gently sucking on the younger male’s tongue. At the same time he moves his hand further up Soobin’s side until his thumb grazes his firm nipple. He hears his name scratch Soobin’s throat from that, so he takes that as a sign that he must be doing something right. 

The kiss had lasted long enough for them to run out of breath, so they pull away at the same time, only to dive right back in with more, if not twice the fervor. Soobin begins to take more control now, and it’s a change Yeonjun is more than willing to accommodate. Soobin being in charge evokes the level of control and authority Yeonjun thinks will always put him in his right place. He is Yeonjun’s one and only leader. It’s so  _ fucking _ hot. Soobin is way too attractive for his own good. And Soobin is all  _ his  _ to kiss,  _ his _ to touch. His chest is swelling with pride but more than that, so much love.

It’s already a lot, but he can’t help but want more. There can never be enough Soobin, not now or ever, not in any other lifetime.

Soobin cups Yeonjun’s face with his large hands as he kisses him roughly and desperately, their hips heedlessly grinding together in an unspoken rhythm. Yeonjun knows he’s hard, but he just now realizes that Soobin is too, if the sheer force of him pressing against Yeonjun’s upper thigh is any indication.

Yeonjun has an idea. 

“Soobinie,” He whispers as soon as he detaches from Soobin’s mouth. “Can I try something?”

Soobin looks at him with eyes half-lidded, almost like he’s in a daze. But then he snaps out of it, and he sends Yeonjun an inquisitive glance. “What is it?”

Yeonjun sits up and looks him straight in the eyes before shifting his gaze towards the conspicuous tent growing between the younger male’s thighs. He lets out a hum. “I want to try sucking your dick. Is that okay?” He asks amiably. And he genuinely wants to know if Soobin would be comfortable with what he wants to do. They’ve been kissing and spooning for more times than Yeonjun can count, and he’s more than okay to stick with doing just that. It’s just, he’s always been curious to know how Soobin tastes like, down there.

Yeonjun watches Soobin swallow at that, his knees coming up to his chest. He looks embarrassed, and Yeonjun is already prepared to take back what he said.

But then Soobin speaks before he can. “Only if...only if I can do it to hyung as well.”

That tears it. Yeonjun groans. “Oh my God, yes. Are you kidding? Yes. Fuck. I mean, yes, you can.” 

“I want to know how to do it first, and hyung can show me.” Soobin tells him, and Yeonjun is already close to losing it just from hearing the words coming out of Soobin’s mouth. 

Maybe it would bring Soobin more comfort if he pretends he actually knows what he’s doing and he’s not referencing gay porn in his head, so with as much confidence as he can muster, he hooks a finger on the garter of Soobin’s shorts and gently tugs it down. He’s keeping his eyes on Soobin as he does so, careful, always careful. Because Soobin is so  _ soft _ and meek. But never fragile. He’s a gentle being and a force to be reckoned with all at once, and Yeonjun is blessed to witness him in all his glory.

Soobin nods as he lifts his hips so Yeonjun can pull his shorts down easier. “I trust you.”

And that, Yeonjun thinks, is enough to push him forward. 

He’s holding himself steady with one arm while the other works on palming Soobin over his briefs. There’s not much of a reaction, save for the way the younger’s nose flares in the slightest. It’s not enough. Both of them think so.

So Yeonjun doesn’t waste much time, shifting his weight on his legs so he can use both hands as he brazenly pulls down Soobin’s underwear, liberating his hardened cock with a small spring. This is the first time he’s seeing it, so full and fitting for someone of Soobin’s stature. He can’t help but marvel at it.

“Hyung, stop staring. It’s embarrassing.” Soobin chastises, cheeks flushed.

“Sorry. It’s just, wow.” Yeonjun can’t help himself.

“Just—” 

And then Yeonjun shushes him by wrapping his slender fingers around Soobin’s length, giving it slow, measured tugs to set the pace. He’s touched himself enough times to know what to do—at least with his hands—so the motion comes almost naturally. His hands move with expert ease, focusing the tension near the tip of Soobin’s cock and then twisting it down the base for added friction. Soobin seems to like it, judging by the way his mouth hangs agape with soft moans and the way the muscles in his abdomen quiver slightly.

What Yeonjun does next though, will hopefully be one for the books. He wasn’t going to let Soobin come with just his hand, no, not tonight. 

He counts in his head, lamely, before finally leaning down to meet the tip of Soobin’s penis with his tongue without as much as a warning. It’s an experimental lick, with Yeonjun applying a bit of pressure on the tip of his tongue. It makes Soobin’s cock twitch in response, and Yeonjun revels in it so he does it a few more times just to tease the younger.

“Jun-hyung, ah—fuck.“ Soobin gasps. He was never the type to cuss, but under these circumstances, it’s probably very hard not to. 

Yeonjun hums, and a scene from a dirty video he’d watched a few nights prior plays in his head for a brief moment, giving him the idea of placing kitten licks and kisses on the tip of the head. It’s so flush and pink, almost pretty, and Yeonjun thinks, how typical for such a pretty boy to have a pretty cock. 

“Please,” Soobin croaks, fingers tightening on the fabric of Yeonjun’s bedsheets.

Yeonjun obliges, lathering Soobin’s cock with spit before stretching his lips around the girth and letting his hot breath ghost relentlessly on the sensitive muscle. His movement is slow and languid at first, but Soobin whimpers impatiently, urging him to move faster up and down the younger male’s cock sooner rather than later.

There’s no way he can cover all of Soobin’s length, because he’s already gagging halfway. This may take some getting used to, he realizes. So he decides it would be smart to use his hand for the rest of it, at least for now.

“Oh my God, hyung, how are you so good at this.” Soobin comments shakily. “Fucking—“ Yeonjun can’t see but he’s pretty sure Soobin has finally resorted to just clasping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from cursing like a sailor. 

Yeonjun, age twenty-two, gets rave reviews performing his very first blowjob.

He laps his tongue along the shaft and peers at Soobin, who right about now, looks like he’s seconds away from passing out from the sheer pleasure. A sense of pride washes over him, knowing  _ he’s _ the reason behind it. It’s in this moment that he realizes, he only ever wants to make Soobin feel good. It’s what the younger male deserves for being so beautiful. 

He sucks Soobin off with a much quicker pace, ignoring the strain on his neck. “I’m close, hyung, I’m so close. Please, ah, fuck.” He hears Soobin speak, breathy and hoarse. He takes this as his cue to stop sucking his dick so he can continue working on it with his hand. It’s his first time so he doesn’t want to choke if Soobin’s cum inadvertently dribbles down his throat. Maybe next time, he thinks.

It takes a few more strokes before Soobin moans out something unintelligible, his head being thrown back as the result of Yeonjun’s hard work spurts out of him in a sticky white mess all over the latter’s hand. 

He still wants to know what Soobin tastes like though, so he quickly licks a stripe of cum off his softened cock. It’s nothing like anything he had imagined, and it should be gross but it isn’t. Because it’s Soobin and he’s inclined to love anything that has to do with Soobin. 

“You’re delicious, by the way.” He comments offhandedly.

Soobin has his face in his hands when he speaks, voice muffled. “Hyung, please. I’m so embarrassed.” 

Yeonjun softens, because that’s always Soobin’s biggest effect on him. No matter how firm or tough he is, no matter how hard he tries to be, in the end he’s always soft for his Soobin.

He moves over to pry Soobin’s hands off his face so he can give him a brief but tender kiss on the lips. “You don’t ever have to feel embarrassed with me, Soobin-ah. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jun-hyung.” Soobin meets him with a beautiful smile, all dimples and pure joy. Yeonjun kisses him again, just because. 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Yeonjun beams, nuzzling his face against Soobin’s.

“But hyung, you’re still hard.” Soobin whispers right against his cheek. “I want to help. Will you let me?”

Yeonjun shudders.

“Please, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tapiocapeol)


End file.
